Payung untuk Senja
by Suseri Otsusuki
Summary: Setelah kematian kakaknya, Orihime yang tinggal sendirian mendapat kabar dari Paman selaku wali yang sudah merawat sejak orangtuanya tiada, memberitahu akan ada seseorang yang menumpang tinggal dirumahnya. AU!Ulquihime.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and not taking any profit from this unless pleasure to write. Bleach always belong to Tite Kubo.

Warning: OOC!UlquiHime. AU. All Human.

* * *

**Payung untuk Senja**

Chapter 1  
Tamu Asing

* * *

Menyebalkan.

Itu kesan pertama yang didapat pemuda ini begitu dia meninggalkan bandara Internasional Narita dan menaiki kereta dengan koper di sisi kirinya sekalipun ekspresi wajahnya tak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Tak mendapat tempat duduk, menjadikannya perhatian. Hal yang tak bisa dimengertinya kenapa. Walau bukan murni warga Jepang dan lahir serta besar di salah satu negara Eropa yang terkenal dengan _matador_ dan tarian _flamenco_, dia masih mewarisi seperempat darah Jepang dari mendiang ayah. Bisa terlihat dari rambut hitam sebahu yang sengaja ia potong mengikuti model pemuda Jepang kebanyakan sebelum keberangkatannya ke negeri matahari terbit ini. Tujuannya agar ia tidak terlihat terlalu mencolok sebab pekerjaan yang akan ia lakukan di negara ini menuntutnya untuk _low profile_, namun usahanya sia-sia. Sepasang zamrud dan kulit putih pucat warisan mendiang ibu memperjelas dirinya adalah orang asing. Sekalipun matanya menatap keluar jendela kereta dan tak melihat sekitar, tapi pemuda ini tahu orang-orang memandanginya.

Dari saku jaket berwarna gading, tangannya mengambil kacamata hitam lalu dipakai. Memang cahaya cukup terang dari luar jendela, tapi ia memakai untuk mengacuhkan pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya. Selama perjalanan sampai bagian barat kota Tokyo yang ditujunya, dia tetap dengan tanpa ekspresi turun di stasiun. Dari sini, dia harus bertanya pada seseorang agar mengetahui alamat yang dituju sebab baterai ponselnya sudah tak ada sehingga tak bisa menggunakan _GPS_ untuk mencari sendiri. Mengetahui adat kesopanan di negara ini, si pemuda melepas kacamatanya dan melangkah keluar.

Suasana cukup ramai sebab sudah jam pulang kerja. Menguntungkan, sebenarnya. Ia jadi bisa bertanya pada siapa saja di dekatnya. Dimulainyalah ke sisi kanan, sambil menggeret koper disampingnya serta alamat yang dituju. Baru selangkah lebih dekat dan membungkuk sedikit sebelum menyapa, ibu-ibu yang disapanya menjauh cepat sambil berkata, "_No, no, english no_."

Ia terpaku.

Aneh, menurut pemuda dari negara Eropa itu.

Sekalipun begitu, ia mencoba lagi. Bapak-bapak kali ini. Sebuah gerakan kedua tangan terangkat ke dada dan gelengan kepala yang diterima bahkan sebelum dirinya mengucapkan apa-apa dan hanya menunjukkan kertas berisi alamat yang dituju. Sekali lagi dicoba, dia mendapat respon yang sama. Pemuda itu mengambil kesimpulan bahwa orang-orang tua di Jepang kelihatannya menghindari orang asing. Percobaan selanjutnya dia lakukan pada sekumpulan remaja. Berhasil disapa dengan respon berbeda. Sangat berbeda, malah. Dia tidak dihindari. Justru mereka bergantian meminta foto bersama satu persatu. Bahkan sebelum dia menolak, mereka sudah asal jepret lalu pergi begitu saja setelah berfoto-foto.

Semakin langit kemerahan di barat, semakin sepi stasiun itu. Ditambah turun hujan.

Bagus.

Kini, dia terjebak.

Semakin disesalinya keputusan untuk tidak pakai taksi saja dari bandara hanya untuk membuat dirinya tidak mencolok yang justru hasilnya berkebalikan.

.

.

"Aku pulang…"

Kakinya melangkah masuk rumah dan menutup pintu. Saat itu juga senyum yang terlihat di paras gadis berambut panjang sewarna senja seharian, lenyap seketika. Dia terdiam beberapa lama masih di tempat sekarang. Belum melepas sepatu untuk diganti sandal rumah. Sepasang abu-abu tampak menerawang tak fokus melihat ke rumah yang sampai minggu lalu dikunjungi banyak orang atas pemakaman satu-satunya saudara yang ia punya. Kakaknya telah tiada. Begitu juga kedua orangtuanya yang sudah meninggal sejak dirinya masih kecil.

Sekarang… dia sendirian.

Telah sengaja gadis ini menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu diluar setelah pulang sekolah hingga senja menjelang karena dia tak ingin teringat pada kenyataan bahwa tak ada orang yang menunggunya di rumah. Senyum dipaksakan seharian untuk menenangkan teman-teman di sekolahnya agar tak terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Walaupun sebenarnya… dia hanya menahan. Suara rintik hujan diluar bergema di dalam rumah gadis yang perlahan air matanya pun ikut mengalir. Walaupun usianya sudah 17 tahun, dia masih belum bisa menghadapi kesepian yang menyerang tiba-tiba dalam masa merindukan kehadiran kakak yang selalu menemani seumur hidupnya hingga sekarang.

Sejujurnya dia tak ingin berada di rumah sendirian. Beberapa hari pertama sejak kakaknya meninggal, teman akrabnya menemani menginap di sini. Namun, karena tak ingin merepotkan, setelahnya ia sendirian. Memang secara hukum, dia masih memiliki wali yang berhubungan darah.

Ponselnya berdering.

Menyadarkan si gadis dari lamunan nan isakan. Ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya. Melihat nama si pemanggil lalu menjawab sambil menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Terdengar suara dari si pemanggil. Suara yang begitu dalam dan dewasa menandakan perbedaan jauh pengalaman serta umur kala menyebut nama gadis.

[ Orihime? ]

"Pa-paman Sou?" Masih ada isakan yang berusaha disembunyikan gadis yang dipanggil Orihime. Adik ibunya yang bertindak sebagai wali sejak orangtuanya meninggal. Paman Sou terakhir kali dilihatnya saat pemakaman orangtuanya ketika dia berumur 5 tahun dan selama ini hanya berhubungan melalui surat atau telepon dengan Orihime maupun kakaknya. Beliau jugalah yang membiayai sekolah Orihime dan kakaknya. Pekerjaannya sangat menuntut perhatian sehingga mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi sejak saat itu. Bahkan ketika pemakaman minggu lalu, tak dihadiri dan hanya mengucap belasungkawa lewat via suara. Orihime tidak pernah tahu apa pekerjaan sang paman karena tak pernah bertemu lagi sejak masih kecil.

[ Jangan menangis, Putri Kecil ]

Panggilan kesayangan dari sang paman sejak dia balita berhasil membuatnya tertegun lalu tersenyum kecil. "Cuma sedikit kok, Paman," perhatian dari satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, sekalipun jauh, sangat berharga bagi Orihime. Sang paman yang biasanya hanya menelpon 3-4 bulan sekali atau setahun sekali kalau sangat sibuk, sejak kakaknya meninggal, Orihime ditelpon setiap hari. Walau sudah sangat lama sejak mereka bertemu, tapi itu sangat menghibur gadis itu.

[ Sora tidak akan suka, Orihime. Aku menyayangkan tidak bisa ke Jepang. Maafkan aku, Putri Kecil ]

"Tidak apa-apa, Paman. Jangan dipaksakan kalau sibuk," Orihime selalu diingatkan mendiang kakaknya untuk tidak terlalu merepotkan orang. Sekalipun paman mereka sendiri. Karena beliau yang masih lajang jadi harus menanggung pembiayaan sekolah dan kehidupan mereka sekalipun mereka hanya ponakan.

[ Sebaiknya pindahlah ke sini. ]

"Kan sudah kubilang, Paman. Sayang kalau pindah ke sana sementara tahun depan aku sudah lulus," dia baru sebulan menginjak tahun ketiga di SMA. Jika pindah sekarang ke Spanyol dimana pamannya bekerja, dia harus mengikuti kursus bahasa sana dan penyamarataan tingkat dan bisa-bisa bukan lulus sekolah tahun depan. Memikirkan itu, membuatnya sayang jika tak meluluskan sekoah di Jepang baru kuliah di Spanyol. Dengan begitu bisa mengurangi pengeluaran sang paman untuk membiayainya. "Aku akan kuliah ke sana jika sudah lulus, Paman," ucapnya dengan senyum. Dia sendiri ingin bisa bertemu pamannya lagi. Tapi, sejak kakaknya meninggal, banyak yang harus dia pikirkan untuk masa depannya karena tak bisa bergantung pada kakaknya lagi untuk mengambil keputusan.

[ Baiklah, kalau begitu. Belajarlah yang rajin, Orihime. ]

"Iya, Paman."

[ Orihime, apa dia sudah datang? ]

Kelopak sang gads berkedip. "Dia? Siapa, Paman?"

[ Sora tidak cerita? Ada anak temanku yang ingin mengadakan penelitian di Jepang untuk menyusun thesis S2-nya. Dia butuh tempat tinggal selama di Jepang. Sebelumnya Sora tidak keberatan dan sudah kuberikan alamat kalian padanya. Dan hari ini dia seharusnya sudah tiba di Jepang. Apa dia belum sampai? Aku mencoba menelepon ponselnya tapi tak ada sambungan. Mungkin habis baterai. ]

"Apa? Tidak tahu juga, Paman. Karena aku baru pul—" tiba-tiba dia teringat keributan di stasiun kereta dekat rumahnya dimana ramai-ramai remaja lebih muda darinya berfoto dengan seseorang yang diperkirakan Orihime adalah selebritis. Karena dia tak tertarik dan bukan fans selebriti, Orihime hanya sambil lalu berjalan pulang. _Mungkinkah_...

[ Kemana dia? ]

"Apa sebelumnya dia pernah ke Jepang? Mungkin mengunjungi tempat lain dulu?"

[ Ini pertama kalinya dia— ]

…_tersesat?_

"Aku akan mencarinya, Paman! Siapa namanya?" Orihime mengambil dua payung sambil membuka pintu sembari menunggu pamannya menyebutkan sebuah nama.

_TBC_

* * *

Untuk pembaca, maaf kalau gaje sangaaaaat, koneksi susaaah. Lama amat loading kalo lebih panjang jadi cuma segini dulu T^T Kalau ada yang mau disampaikan, apapun itu sangat diterima jadi jangan ragu tekan tombol review ;) Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah baca *sujud syukur*


End file.
